The Geauga Society
'The Geauga Society '''is a Comic Book series that serves as the prequal to Power Rangers Coaster Force and Power Rangers Nitro following stories of the ARC's in order to get to know them and set up their motives and lives. Cast Geauga Lake * Doug/Double Loop (Park Leader; ARC now used for Behemoth) * Piper/Big Dipper (ARC Now used for Leviathan) * Bob/Raging Wolf Bobs (ARC now used by Gold Striker) * Xavier/X-Flight (Geauga Lake to Kings Island) * Raquel/Serial Thriller (Geauga Lake to Michigan's Adventure) * Dominick/Dominator (Geauga Lake to Kings Dominion) * Clara/Steel Venom (Geauga Lake to Dorney Park) * Eric/Head Spin (Geagua Lake to Carowinds) * Vida/Villain (ARC now used by Diamondback) Cedar Point * Blair/Blue Streak * Mandy/Mantis (became a floorless called Rougaru) * Mel/Millennium Force * Vikrum/Maverick * Maggie/Magnum XL-200 * McCormick/Corkscrew (CP) * Sedar/Cedar Creek Mine Ride * Kate/WildCat * Mean Streak (Park Leader 1; 2005->2012) * Iro/Iron Dragon * Jemmy/Gemini * Disaster Transport (ride removed, ARC became Gatekeeper) ** Griffin/Gatekeeper (Park Leader 2; 2012->) * Rachel/Raptor * Viktor/Valravn * Quinn/Top Thrill Dragstar * Wilma/Wicked Twister Valleyfair * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (Park Leader) * Eva/Steel Venom only, ARC sent to Carowinds * Takshiel/Excalibur (reassigned as Steel Venom due to the original ARC's absence and Excalibur's removal) * Rolland/High Roller * Max/Mad Mouse * Renia/Renegade * Otto/Wild Thing Dorney Park * Drake/Hydra (Park Leader during TV Series) * Stella/Steel Force (Official Park Leader) * Lucas/Laser (now on German Fair Circuit) * Ally/Talon * Hally/Thunderhawk (DP) * Mack/Wild Mouse * Victoria/Possessed Voodoo (Geauga Lake to Dorney Park) * Stinger/Stinger (CA Great America to Dorney Park) {removed before 2018 season} Worlds of Fun * Boo/Boomarang * Makie/Mamba * Randy/Prowler * Paul Revere/Patriot (Park Leader) * Will/Timber Wolf * Spitzy/Spinning Dragons Michigan's Adventure * Clara/Corkscrew * Raquel/Thunderhawk (Geauga Lake to Michigan's Adventure) * Max/Mad Mouse * Bill/Big Dipper * Shiv/Shivering Timbers (Park Leader) * Logan/Wolverine Wildcat Knott's Berry Farm * Ian/Ghost Rider * Silv/Silver Bullet * Jake/Jaguar (Park Leader) * Monty/Montezuma's Revenge * Boo/Boomarang (ride removed, ARC used by Hangtime) ** Hera/Hangtime * Xaphlia/Xcelarator * Rosanna/Sierra Sidewinder Kings Island * King Cobra (mentioned only, exclusive to comics, never had an ARC) * Blake/Son of Beast became Valravn after ride's removal * Bert/Beast (Park Leader in Paramount Era) * Serra/Banshee * Kōmori Nigou/The Bat (KI) * Vierra/Invertigo * Cole/Backlot Stunt Coaster (KI) * Allen and Herbert/The Racer * Xavier/Firehawk (Geauga Lake to Kings Island) {Removed after 2018 season} * Conrine/Vortex (KI) (Park Leader under Cedar Fair) * Figero/Flight of Fear (KI) * Dellia/Dimondback (ARC Formerly Villain) * Mitch/Mystic Timbers Kings Dominion * Izzie/Grizzly (KD) * Rick/Ricochet renamed Apple Zapple, but ARC was not reassigned) * Norah and Sully/Rebal Yell renamed Racer 75, but ARCs was not reassigned * Herc/Hurler received the RMC treatment to become Twisted Timbers, ARC reassigned ** Hoover/Twisted Timbers (Park Leader 3, 2018->) * Helena/Hypersonic XLC Only * Anna/Anaconda * Lance/Avalanche * Dominick/Dominator (Geauga Lake to Kings Dominion) * Takeshi/Shockwave Only (Park Leader 1; 2005->2015) * Cole/Backlot Stunt Coaster (KD) * Figero/Flight of Fear (KD) * Gabe/305 * Mira/Volcano (Park Leader 2, 2016 and 2017) Canada's Wonderland * Dimelza/Flight Deck (CW) * Tauriel/Time Warp * Baylen/Vortex (CW) * Garret/Wonder Mountain's Guardian (co-leader) * Cole/Backlot Stunt Coaster (CW) * Borris/Behemoth (co-leader, ARC formerly Double Loop) * Laurel/Skyrider relocated only * Lizzie/Leviathan (ARC formerly Big Dipper) * Ezra/Mighty Canadian Mine Buster (ARC reassigned via unexplainable means apparently, designation used by Micheal "Big Mike" Goubuster) ** Yukon/Ziz * Francois/The Bat (CW) * Ferdinand/Dragon Fire * Willy/Wild Beast CA's Great America * David/Demon (ride itself has a clone at Six Flags Great America) * Vida/Invertigo (Great America to Dorney Park, backstory only) * Dimelza/Flight Deck (GA) (Park Leader) * Gordon/Gold Striker (ARC formerly Raging Wolf Bobs) * Izzie/Grizzly (GA) * Patrick/Patriot (formerly named Vortex with stand up trains) Carowinds * Tim/Intimidator * Fiona/Furry 325 * Nallah/Nighthawk (backstory as Stealth cut) * Alexis/Afterburn (originally Terrance/Flight Deck) * Silas/Carolina Cyclone (Park Leader) * Rusty/Carolina Goldrusher only * Rick/Ricochet * Chewy/Cobra (Geagua Lake to Carowinds) * Vernoica/Vortex (renamed Patriot and received floorless trains) * Herc/Hurler * Callen/Copperhead Strike came from Steel Venom at Valleyfair, 1 comic appearance Evil Coasters * Kingda Ka (illusion) * Nitro (illusion) * Batwing (Illusion) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain * Chess "Wild One" Watkins * Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey * Bella/Son of Beast Allies * Jeffrey Schindler * Arrowmen * Taylor Earhardt-Richard ** Marie Xephila Richard * Jessica Shwartz ** Micheal Bolt * Mike Goubuster * Coaster Force Rangers ** Peter Ishitori * Nitro Rangers * Super Squadron ** Phantom Rangers ** Hexagon Rangers Civilians * Matt Ouimet * Logan Joiner * Natalie Joiner * Amanda Joiner * Ishitroi Family ** Camille ** Shatoro * Mercedes-Benz aids Installments Year 1 Issue 0 Issue 1 Issue 2 Issue 3 Notes * First series to get a companion comic ** As MMPR and ''Go, Go, Powers Rangers are alternate versions of the original series * This series tends to have a round robin style going between the parks from 2000 When Mel and Mean Streak were added til Jeff's disappearance * First Bimonthly Power Rangers comic * Michael, Marie, Jeff, Peter, and Mike are the only main characters to appear in the comics (outside of the ARC's) * Nallah's past as Stealth is cut and only begins with the ride being themed to Star Trek at Carowinds * Piper and Ezra do not look like Savannah May and Owen Joyner as their stories were done before many of the ARC's were cast * There was a rumor that it was going to be followed by an adaption of the Jetman Manga * Shockwave's name came from Kaman Rider 1's name, whose enemy was called Shocker * Jackson, Maverick, Helena, and Laurel are siblings, with Chess as an honorary 5th initially See Also * Emotional Roller Coasters-Inspiration * Choujin Sentai Jetman: Toki wo Kakete-planed adaption for the third season of the comic Category:Comic Books Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Vengeance Rangers Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:Geauga Society Category:The Geauga Society